


White is the Color of Purity and Innocence

by hufflepuffqueen21433



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Electrosex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I'll add more tags as we go along, Jungwoo is scary, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Vibrators, Whipping, Winwin gets a mention, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffqueen21433/pseuds/hufflepuffqueen21433
Summary: All Yukhei sees is white.  White walls, white fabric, white floors.  What he doesn't expect to see is the pure innocence of the color white in the man he loves.  The very same man who kidnapped him and took his virginity against his will.  Please read the tags and warnings provided before continuing with this story.





	White is the Color of Purity and Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This story relies heavily on elements of rape, Stockholm Syndrome, and poor BDSM etiquette. It is not meant to make light of any of latter. If you are made uncomfortable by any of those or will be triggered, please do not read.
> 
>  

IMPORTANT!!!! As some of you may have noticed, I have deleted the chapters in this fic. This is with good reason. An hour ago, someone got in touch with on Twitter. They were very kind and told me their thoughts and opinions on why they, as a minor, were concerned about this fic being posted and so easily accessed by other minors. As a writer, I understand that we get criticism of all kinds. And sometimes, those criticism bring you an understanding of why a certain story may need to be either deleted or have better privacy settings. Now first, I want to make sure that everyone here is aware that I never intended to fetishize rape. Rape is wrong...cruel...disgusting. Nor would I ever wish it on Yukhei or anyone at all. And if this fic hurt anyone or triggered anyone, then I am deeply sorry. But with that being said, I have decided to keep this fic up on AsianFanfics. I will not provide a link to it here though. My hope is that with the ample amounts of warnings and privacy settings on AFF, I may be able to prevent others from being hurt. Note that should you go find this fic on AFF, that it does include every single one of those tags. There is RAPE, STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, graphic depictions of BDSM TORTURE (aka bad BDSM etiquette), violence, brainwashing, and lots of seriously fucked up shit. Again, I am not intentionally trying to hurt anyone. And I will make sure that I edit the description on AFF to provide as much ample warning as possible. I think that if you have gotten this far and are seriously considering reading this fic and you are NOT a minor, please DM on Twitter for a link. But I will only give it to you if you are again, NOT A MINOR, and you just can't find it at all on AFF.

If you are the person who messaged me, please don't take it personally that I did decide to keep this fic up on another site. I did seriously think about everything you told me. And believe me when I say that I do appreciate every bit of advice you gave me. When we spoke there was something I did want to say but at the time I was processing a lot of information and didn't get the chance to say it. Please don't take this the wrong way because I am not trying to be mean to you or tell you what to do or anything. Anyway, there are a lot of explicitly rated fics on this site and there are some wayyyy worse than this one. You mentioned to me that sometimes you read fics without even checking the tags or warnings. My best advice to you is to get into the habit of reading tags and warnings. Especially because you are a minor. This site does not have many restrictions on what can and cannot be posted which is why they do have that big red warning that specifically states any majorly sensitive topics. And the tags don't only serve a purpose to help aid people in their search for fics they want to read, but they are also there to inform potential readers of the contents of that story. Anyone who is looking to read a fic without being triggered should do so knowing their own limits and utilize the filter options or (if they are able to) take the time to carefully check for any warnings that may not be suitable for them. The same goes for minors. This is why I decided to keep this fic available on AFF. AFF has more ways of warning people and restricting readers than AO3 does. I have gone through and added all the possible restrictions as well as written a few detailed warnings. Therefore, if someone is willing to join AFF, subscribe, turn off their tigger warning settings, and read through all the warnings I gave.....then that is on them. I've done what I could now for preventing anyone from seeing it who shouldn't. One more thing, if you go to AO3's Terms of Service and click on "Content and Abuse Policies" it does go more into detail about what I just said.

[LINK TO MY TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sugaddicted05)


End file.
